


"Your wish is my command."

by zhangjunftw



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M, but here is lin yanjun as a genie, idk what this is lmao, the genie who gives them the coins is justin, wishing fountains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 02:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15403317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhangjunftw/pseuds/zhangjunftw
Summary: where Chaoze drags Zhangjing to go see the new wishing fountain - be careful what you wish for, because it might just come true.





	"Your wish is my command."

When the news about the site of the new wishing fountain was announced, Zhangjing swore that you could have heard Chaoze screaming from the other side of town. Chaoze made sure that Zhangjing would keep his schedule free and practically shoved him onto the bus with him, his non-stop excited rambling about wishing magic keeping Zhangjing wide awake for the entirety of the three hours bus ride. 

"Come on, come on, come on!" Chaoze yelled, dragging a protesting Zhangjing behind him as he ran across the square towards where the fountain was. "Walk faster, You Zhangjing, if we only get there after all of the day's wishes have been taken, you are going to be paying for the hotel room tonight!" 

"Lin - sorry, excuse me - Lin Chaoze, slow down!" Zhangjing yelped, knocking into a solid chest. Warm hands came up to steady him, and Zhangjing muttered out his thanks, looking up to see the stranger staring at him intently. Oh my god, he was really handsome, Zhangjing thought in horror as he and the attractive stranger locked eyes. It was only when the stranger let out a laugh that Zhangjing realised that he had said that out loud, and his face immediately burned in embarrassment. 

"You Zhangjing, you can stare at handsome boys later!" Chaoze shouted, dragging him away from the handsome stranger who was still grinning at him - was that a dimple? That was not fair. 

"Two tickets to see the wishing fountain!" Chaoze panted, slamming the money down on the ticketing counter, startling the boy behind the glass. He quickly printed out the tickets, Chaoze practically ripped the pieces of paper from his hand. "Thanks!" he shouted before he was running through the gates, Zhangjing in tow.

As expected, the fountain was beautiful - made of polished grey stones and tons of fancy runes carved in the ground around it. The waters of the fountain were clearer than any river or any natural source of water Zhangjing had ever seen, he could see the hundreds of copper coins gleaming from the fountain's depths. 

It was also insanely crowded. Zhangjing's jaw dropped as he looked down at the crowd of people surrounding the fountain, whether it was to take pictures with each other or to toss coins into the clear waters, he didn't think that he had ever seen this many people in one place before - how were they even going to get down to the fountain floor, much less get near enough to make a wish?

But Lin Chaoze was a man with a mission, and nothing was going to stand in his way of making his wish. So they pushed, shoved, elbowed and wrestled their way through the crowd, until they were standing in front of a small booth. The boy behind the counter looked at them in amusement, no doubt having watched their journey across the square to the counter. He was unfairly beautiful, as are all genies. 

"Two coins for the wishing fountain please," Chaoze said.

The boy hummed, snapping his fingers - two copper coins materialised in the palm of his hand. "You're lucky, you get the last two chances for today." he said, passing the coins to Zhangjing and Chaoze. 

Here's how wishing fountains work: you say your wish into the coin, then you throw it into the fountain - the only magic contained in the fountain itself is a spell that keeps your wishes inside the coin. The final decision whether or not to actually grant your wish? That's up to the fountain's resident genie: if the genie picks your coin from the fountain and decides that your wish is worth granting, then they can use their magic to grant it.

Chaoze was practically vibrating with excitement as they made their way to the fountain, and Zhangjing couldn't bear to burst his bubble by reminding him that the coin is only a chance at getting his wish granted, so he just listened to Chaoze as he rambled on about what wish he wants to make. 

"Made up your mind on whether to wish for worldwide domination or to grow an extra 10 centimetres overnight yet?" Zhangjing asked teasingly when they finally reached the fountain. Chaoze shot a glare at him, before turning back to look at the coin in his hand. He stared at it for a moment, before bringing the coin to his lips, whispering his wish into it. 

"There, I'm done," Chaoze said, dropping the coin into the waters of the fountain. "Your turn."

Zhangjing looked at the coin in his hand. To be completely honest, he had not actually thought about what wish he wanted to make. It wasn't even like his wish would definitely get granted anyway - with the number of coins gleaming from the bottom of the fountain, the chances of the genie even finding his coin were close to none. So why was he taking this so seriously? 

With that thought in mind, he brought the coin to his lips. "I wish..." he looked up, and standing across from him on the other side of the fountain was the handsome stranger from earlier. Their eyes met, and Zhangjing whispered into the coin: "I wish for a boyfriend."

He tossed the coin into the fountain, and the handsome stranger's lips twitched into a smirk. He might have been too far away for Zhangjing to hear his voice, but he could clearly see the words his lips formed, and when he raised his hand, the coin in his hand glinted in the sunlight:

"Your wish is my command."

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry that it's so short. i might write a bit more for this later on if i get any other ideas - but yeah i just wanted to write something with magic. 
> 
> come talk to me on twt: https://twitter.com/zhangjunftw


End file.
